supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince of Hell (Lord Darkseid)
Princes of Hell is a unique breed of demon directly created by Lucifer and Anzu and formerly led by the latter, himself a Prince. The Princes are thought to be among the oldest and most powerful of their kind. Their exact rank in the hierarchy of Hell is not stated; however, they appear to be figures of awe among most demons, and refuse to obey demons they consider inferior to themselves. Thousands of years ago, Lilith slaughtered all Princes, but Anzu, though the extermination was originally attributed to Lucifer. Powers and Abilities A Prince of Hell is a particularly strong type of demon. A Prince of Hell has powers that are rare and even unheard of among other demons, and demonstrates fewer weaknesses than most other demons do. *'Demonic Possession' - They can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; they don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Telekinesis' - They are able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - They cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, they finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - They are unaffected by exorcism rites and are immune to several demonic weaknesses; salt, iron and are able to walk on consecrated ground. They can even survived being stabbed with the demon-killing knife, though it still painful. *'Super Strength' - They have displayed high levels of physical strength even for a demon. They are capable of overpowering humans, monsters, most demons and even fallen angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, they doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain themself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - They can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - They can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. They even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Demonic Smiting' - Like angels, a Prince of Hell has the ability to kill lesser demons with a touch. *'Power Negation' - A Prince of Hell can prevent lesser demons from speaking or using their powers. *'Pyrokinesis' - They can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - They can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - They can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - They can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show his or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - They can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, they can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Devil's Trap Sensing' - One was able to detected that Dean had placed a devil's trap on floor within Rufus's cabin under a rug and an another one on the ceiling at the front door of the motel room. *'Immortality' - They are ancient demons who was made into Princes of Hell by Lucifer prior to his first imprisonment, which was thousands of years ago. They have the potential to live forever unless killed. *'Weather Manipulation' - They are capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - They have the power to create seismic activity. One broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In they disembodied smoke state, they can fly. *'Tactile Exorcism' - They can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. *'White Light' - A Prince of Hell can generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything they wanted it to. Weaknesses A Prince of Hell is subject to some of the weaknesses that most demons have. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - Although the knife cannot kill a Prince of Hell, it may be able to temporarily incapacitate one. *'Devil's Trap (possibly)' - Since Princes of Hell can sense devil's traps, it makes in difficult, if they can be trap in one. *'Holy Fire' - While holy fire cannot kill Princes of Hell and they are more resistant to it than lesser demons are, they still find it to be extremely painful. *'Holy Water' - Contact with holy water causes Princes of Hell to react as if burned. However, Anzu is completely immune to holy water. *'Archangels' - As Lucifer was the one who originally created the Princes, and their power comes from him, Archangels can kill a Prince of Hell. *'Angel Blade' - It is likely that an angel blade can hurt a Prince of Hell just as the demon knife can, given that Anzu took care to disarm Sam of his when he confronted him with it. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade, when powered by the Mark of Cain can kill a Prince. *'Demon Curing Ritual' - A Prince can be turned human using the ritual. *'Purified Blood' - An essential part of the ritual to turn a demon human. It hurts a Prince more than other demons, but they retain demonic mannerisms longer than other demons as well despite it turning them more human. *'The Colt (possibly)' - Since the Colt can kill anything but five beings in all of creation, it is likely that the Princes of Hell can also be killed by the colt. However, since the Colt was useless against Lucifer and possibly a Prince of Hell, the Colt's effectiveness against such a demon is questionable. The Colt was never used on a Prince of Hell. Regular demons have been killed many times by the Colt. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including Princes of Hell. Known Princes of Hell *Anzu Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Prince of Hell